Malkil
Malkil is the main antagonist to Kuros within the Wizards & Warriors franchise by Rare Wiki Match-Ups * Astaroth VS Malkil History Information Background * Spices: Human * Original Source Material: Wizards & Warriors, Ironsword: Wizards & Warriors II, Wizards & Warriors III: Kuros: Visions of Power, Wizards & Warriors X: The Fortress of Fear. * Composites Allowed: Video Power: The Power Team. Equipment * Staff: This allows Malkil to throw his projectile spells. * The Gold Gate: Allows Malkil to take him where Kuros is located. Abilities * Flight: Malkil is capable of flying and can do so for as long as he wants. Spells * Empowerment: Malkil is capable of empowering various individuals in order to hold Kuros at bay, such is the case when it comes to the very bosses Kuros is being put up against. * Exploding Cross Blades: Malkil is able to throw a volley of these cross-blades at his opponent, they will explode upon impact. Malkil can even make them bounce on the ground. * Homing Sparks: Malkil is able to cast this spell which will follow his opponent. * Laser Blasts: Malkil is capable of performing a laser blast with both his arms. * Lightning: Malkil is able to unleash bolts of lighting with his hands, he can even spit it out while in spirit form. * Elemental Morph: Malkil is able to morph into different forms of elemental beings, in his case being Earth, Fire, Water and Wind. He can even readjust his size while in one of those forms with the Wind form being as large as a super cell. * Summon Minions: Malkil is capable of summoning various minions to his aid. Some of the minions he summons comes from the world he and Kuros lives in and some from worlds much more darker, much more evil. * Teleport: Malkil is capable of teleporting instantly, he is known to use this in combat. * Time Warp: Malkil is capable of unleashing a time warp via arcane spell, which creates a portal that can allow anyone to enter. Feats & Stats * As an Earth Elemental, Malkil can unleash a breath of rocks and dirt where he could potentially bury his victims, he can even create a storm of stalagmite to rain down (Strength) * Can knock Joe with a purple ball several feet away as he found himself landing right on top of Mr. Big (Strength) * Can ram himself right into Kuros while flying where he will knock him a few feet away (Strength) * Malkil's lasers are as fast as light as seen in Video Power (Speed) * Even in his weakened state, Malkil managed to zap Kruos with a treacherous bolt of lighting as Kuros fell into a state of shock that his arch enemy wasn't destroyed, which knocked Kuros on the ground that caused him to lose his helmet, shield, the Ironsword, his memory and even his honor (Strength) * Even before he went mad with power, Malkil is considered to be the greatest wizard within the Kingdom of Elrond as he was Merlin's greatest student to the point where he would even go as far as calling Malkil his teacher (Skill) * Is capable of having the wind obey him at will, this also means he can have the elements obey him for the same reason as he dose with the winds (Skill) * Managed to kidnap several princesses and innocent maidens throughout his life (Skill) * Once fully rejuvenated, Malkil ends up seizing control of the Kingdom of Piedup by spitting a treacherous bolt of lightning on the good King James, causing his crown to flip with Malkil catching it as he forms into King James himself (Skill) Resistances & Immunities * Can't take damage from fire magic cast by Kuros while as a wizard himself as seen in Wizards & Warriors III: Kuros: Visions of Power (Immunity) * Can't be affected by time altering spells (Immunity) * Can't be affected by spells that turn other monsters and even his own projectiles into food (Immunity) * While in Elemental Form, only the proper elemental bane spell of its opposite can affect Malkil (Immunity) Faults & Weaknesses * Always gets defeated by Kuros in both the Wizards & Warriors series and even the Video Power Episodes (Fault) * In his elemental form, he is valuable to elemental-based bane spells (Weakness) * Is valuable to holy weapons such as the Brightsword, Ironsword and the Silversword (Weakness) Video Gallery Trivia Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Wizard Category:Staff Wielders Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Villains Category:Rare Ware Combatants Category:Teleporters Category:Microsoft Characters Category:Necromancers